A. Overall Mission of the Operations Core (OC) The mission of the Operations Core (OC) is to provide infrastructure support to coordinate, integrate, monitor, and rapidly disseminate knowledge about Center activities and findings internally and to other States. Co-PI Hoagwood will direct the OC, which includes 3 units (see below). An Executive Steering Committee (ESC) comprised of all Core directors (Co-PIs McKay and Hoagwood, and Co-Is Duan and Green) and OMH Deputy Commissioners (Co-Is Riley and Essock) will provide oversight for all Center activities (see C.1.1. below);a national advisory board will provide guidance on Center research activities (see C.1.2. below). Prior studies of State roll-outs of quality improvement (Ql) policies related to scaling up EBPs highlighted three implementation challenges: (1) uneven engagement of agencies, providers, and consumers, resulting in incomplete adoption, costly and high no-show rates, and attrition of youth and families from services;(2) poor integration of data decision supports for monitoring services and outcomes;and (3) limited attention to pragmatic mixed methods and measures to support implementation innovation. These challenges result in wasted scarce resources, inability to monitor and improve implementation in real time, and missed opportunities to systematically study State rollouts. To position the Center to effectively address these challenges, the OC will integrate scientific and research capacity through four aims: Aim 1. To manage all operational procedures (e.g. coordination and communication, fiscal and human, resources) and oversee scientific progress on Center studies. This aim will include a process evaluation to monitor progress on all Center activities. The management of the Center will be centralized in the Administrative Management and Communications Unit (AU), directed by Co-I Olin. Aim 2. To disseminate to all stakeholders Center-developed tools and information for improving the effectiveness and efficiency of State EBP implementation. This dissemination function will facilitate the sharing of real-time data to transfer knowledge and tools both within New York State and nationally, via several dynamic dissemination avenues. This will occur via the AU, directed by Co-I Olin. Aim 3. To provide data coordination and management of Center projects, including data extraction and/or acquisition from OMH and other State datasets. This will occur via the Data Coordinating Unit (DCU), directed by Co-I Andrews. Aim 4. To advance the development of new and early stage investigators interested in State policy implementation research. This will occur via the Career Development Unit (CDU), directed by Co-I Wisdom.